


Maybe I Can Learn From You

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Because he insulted your work and fixed it with his own hands, that means he's capable of helping you improve with it, right? Though, you can never be too sure with Shane, but it really doesn't hurt to ask...





	

Letting a frustrated sigh escape from your lips, you brushed a hand over your face after setting your pencil down from your hand. You really just hated days like this when everything else was seemingly going all fine and swell for you, but the art block just kept mocking you right there in front of your eyes as you tried to draw even a single straight line on the empty page of the sketchpad sitting on your lap.

You had thought that sitting the lunch period outside today would get your inspiration running and you in the mood for actually drawing something, but apparently not. Even holding the pencil in your hand felt like a chore, let alone just thinking about trying to get something decent appear on your page was difficult. Try as you might, you just couldn’t get anything you liked to turn on the paper.

Reaching for the eraser that sat in your pencil case next to you on the bench, with a sigh you erased all the wobbly, sketchy lines you had drawn just moments earlier. It was all wrong, it just didn’t look right. The flowers looked awful, the tree wasn’t straight, the skyline was horrible, the clouds… Well maybe the clouds were alright at best. But with everything else wrong with the scenic picture on your paper, the clouds just had to go too.

Setting down the eraser after the work was done, you picked up the pencil again, taking in a deep breath. Holding it in, you started to draw again, with soft, smooth lines starting to one by one to sketch the necessary parts of the view on to the paper.

"You drew that flower too tall.“

You nearly jumped out of your skin, dropping the pencil from your hand in progress. You had been so concentrated in the moment you hadn’t heard anyone creeping up to you, and when you glanced over your shoulder towards the voice, the young, rather unamused looking boy was looking back at you over the bench. After a while of examining the short brown hair and the pair of blue eyes he sported, you slowly realized that he wasn’t even looking at you in the eyes, let alone anywhere in the face, but instead he was examining the drawing sitting on your sketchpad.

”…And your clouds are not soft enough.“

Eyes narrowing a little, you turned back towards your sketchpad. Maybe he had a point? Tilting your head slightly, more or less to examine your handiworks from a slightly different angle but also partially to block his view of your mess of a drawing, you shrugged a little before reaching for the eraser again. Making all your hard work disappear in the matter of seconds again, you could feel his intense stare over your shoulder as you redid your work again, only to hear him scoff at you after a moment of drawing some flowers before moving to work on the trees.

"You did it again.”

Before you had time to protest, a hand leaned over your shoulder and towards your sketchpad. Freezing on your spot, you allowed him to snatch the pencil from your hand, watching silently as his hand started hovering over the paper, slowly drawing soft, precise lines next to one of the flowers you had drawn earlier.

"You make them too big. They need to be smaller. More petite.“

You nodded your head, watching as his hand lifted from the paper, revealing a perfect little flower sitting next to the row of much bigger ones you had drawn earlier. His was much softer, the lines were barely visible but the size and the shape of everything was perfect - the flower really looked like it belonged into an actual picture, not one of your failed attempts of art.

"That looks amazing, how did you do that?”

You shot him a look over your shoulder, only to see him shrug a little as his hands disappeared into the pockets of his jacket. The jacket that you only now saw for the first time, the blue varsity jacket with the very unusual patch sewn on the front of it.

He was a member of the Normal Boots club. Maybe that explained a lot, knowing that the most popular kids in school were also probably really good at what they did. Or at least that’s what you assumed, realizing that you had never really gotten close to these guys or learned that much about them. Your redhaired classmate was always yelling about them with her newly obtained pink haired friend, but that was really all you knew, since you never really listened to what Mai had to say about them.

You were never really that interested before, but maybe if this guy was one of them… Maybe he was some kind of an art master? Maybe he could teach you a thing or two about drawing that you seemingly so desperately needed to learn?

…Would it be appropriate to ask him about stuff like that? You barely knew him, hardly remembered his name without having to take a moment to realize that he was also in your class. Shane, right?

"You draw a lot? You are really good at this.“

You watched as he nodded, seemingly to be a man of very little words. And expressions, as he was still wearing the same rather unamused looking mild glare on his face as he had been the first time around you looked him in the eyes after he scared the living daylight out of you earlier.

Glancing back at your drawing, you quickly returned your eyes back to him, offering the brunet a smile. "I know this is probably really dumb to ask but… Could you maybe teach me? Like, a thing or two? You don’t have to of course but you can probably see that I could really use some art lessons and…”

The look on his face didn’t change at all, slowly cutting your chattering off. You blinked at him a couple of times, trying to read his expression, but for nothing. Was he internally laughing at you, was he trying to process what you were asking from him, was he trying to decide on an answer? It was difficult to say, since his face didn’t really reflect anything back at you, in all honesty.

Maybe it had been dumb to ask after all.

Mentally slapping yourself for being so dumb, you prepared yourself for an apology when you heard a little sigh escaping from him.

"I guess. You could really use some help, after all.“

Your eyes immediately lighting up, you beamed up at him, watching Shane shrugging his shoulders a little again. "Tomorrow before class?”

You nodded back at him. “I’ll be there.”


End file.
